


I Know

by supercsi4



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercsi4/pseuds/supercsi4
Summary: Valentine’s Day right after 17x14 On Fire.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	I Know

There’s a knock on Ellie’s door, she opens it and Nick is standing there.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, you’ve got a key, you usually just let yourself in.”

“Didn’t want to scare you,” Nick said as he walked into Ellie’s place, closing the door behind him and following her towards the kitchen. “So… I talked to Tim.”

“Yeah, what about?”

“Your behavior while I was in the hospital.”

“My behavior? What am I a 4 year old?”

“Look Ellie, I don’t need you ruining your life because of me.”

“Come on Nick, you would have done the exact same thing! Aren’t you the one who just told me you’d risk your life to save mine? Why can’t that work both ways?”

“Risking your life to save mine is different from ruining your life for revenge!”

“Well too bad you didn’t really have a say because you were unconscious in the hospital,” Ellie turned her back to him, she couldn’t face him, her eyes began to fill with tears again, she thought she was done crying, but images of him laying unconscious in that hospital bed came flooding back to her. “I just couldn’t bear to lose another person… I love,” she whispered, hoping he didn’t hear the last part.

Nick was thankful Ellie had the courage to say it, because he was being a wuss about it.

Nick stepped forward, gently grabbing her wrist to turn her around to face him, but she kept her head down. He reached up to cup her face in her hands, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He stood there silently, until her eyes blinked open to meet his.

He took a deep breath and said, “I love you too.”

Ellie breathed a sigh of relief.

“I know.”

Nick’s lips crashed onto hers.

This was the best Valentine’s Day ever.


End file.
